It's Never Too Late To Change Your Fate
by yummy42
Summary: Brady and Mikayla decided to pay a visit to a very " Interesting" person. After discovering a horrible fate set for someone they both loved, Will they make it back in time to change their fate, or Will the prediction become a horrifying nightmare called, reality? Second story from me! Read and Review!
1. Introduction

**_Hey Guys! _**

**_Haha, haven't heard from me in awhile! Anywho, I've decided to do this new story! Here's my AWESOME reasons on why I did: _**

**_1. This story is EXACTLY the same as the story I wrote for my ELA HW for my vocab, but on here, it'll be a little more detailed and adjusted for the POK version..._**

**_2. I think I did really good on my story considering I did literally freakin four pages on accident...I don't mean to...it just sorta happens_**

**_3. The reason why it'll be exactly the same is cause, I still have my HW with me...but, lucky you, I won't add in the vocab words..._**

**_So, Imma give you guys a sneak peek, and I want you guys to review on if you liked it, and that I should continue it! It'll be a short story, probably up to like five chapters? _**

**_Oh, just to clear some things up in order for the story to make sense: _**

**_1. I don't know if Brakayla will be a relationship or just friendship...that's for you to choose for your Point Of View liking..._**

**_2. Brady and Mikayla are attending a college on Kinkow called, Kinkow University_**

**_3. The Makoolas aren't living in the castle, they have their own house_**

**_4. The King and Queen are still alive_**

**_5. Lastly, Mikayla has a little sister_**

**_6. The characters may be a tad bit OOC..._**

**_Anyways, here's the sneak peek!:_**

* * *

**_Mikayla's POV:_**

" So, what are you're trying to say, is that I only have about five minutes until, this, happens?!", I asked while pointing at the flashing crystal ball, terrified by already knowing what the answer is.

" I'm sorry, but if the ball shows it, it's going to happen. Only you can change hers and yours fate.", Daphne responded.

Without saying another word after mentioning " Thanks" to Daphne, I charged out the shop, seeing Brady leaning against the pole, playing on his phone.

" Hey Mikayla, did you get your phon-", was all Brady got to say before I pulled him arm, and made him start running with me.

" What happened back there? I thought you just needed to get your phone?", Brady asked when I released my grip with both of us running at the same speed.

" No time to explain, we have to get home, NOW.", I answered sternly.

I really hope that we're not too late.

* * *

**_And, there's your sneak peek! _**

**_So, make sure to review on if I should continue and get this story started! _**

**_*There's still time to send in your temporary co-host application for Royal Strike! _**

**_* I'll update Royal Strike and this story during the weekend! _**

**_* Make sure to check out my new poll on my profile that involves Royal Strike! _**

**_* And, check out my YouTube videos by clicking the link on my profile! _**

**_~Peace!~Yummy42_**

**_P.S- I don't own POK, but I do own a blue panda Iphone4 cover! I just now realized something, since I'm repeating my story, am I copyrighting myself? Lol_**


	2. Not Just An Ordinary Day

**_Hey guys! _**

**_Thanks for the reviews from the introduction! I'll be continuing this story! Though, like I said, this will be about five chapters..._**

**_I don't own POK, although I do own a YouTube account, yummy42forever, go check it out!_**

**_Hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter One: Not Just An Ordinary Day**

**_Mikayla's POV:_**

" Don't you think Professor Rogers was a bit insane today? I mean, he _did _dunk Mike's phone into dry ice.", I asked Brady while we're walking home from college.

" Isn't that something your dad would do?", Brady said, even though he is right.

" No he would-Okay, yes he would. So, how's Fight 101 and Kinkowian History?", I asked.

" It's sooo boring! All Professor Smith does is talk and talk and talk.", Brady complained.

" Hey, who's idea is it to get Major in Fight 101 and Kinkowian History to become that king who leads us into the " Golden Age"?", I teased.

" The things we do to get through life. So, how's guardology?", Brady asked.

" You know, the same-o same-o. Just learning about weapons and ways to take down your enemy in seconds.", I responded with a shrug.

Brady noticed something in a distance, and said," Hey, I'll be right back." I nodded and he left to some vender cart.

He came back holding two some odd looking food?

" Want a Hot-Dog?", Brady offered.

After processing what he just said, I slapped the " Hot-Dog" off his right hand with it landing on the solid-gray concrete, making Brady looking at me confusedly.

" A simple " No" would've been enough, you know.", Brady said while holding the other hot-dog.

" How can you eat that! I thought you said that, a dog is a guy's best friend?! How can you eat an innocent dog?", I said.

" You do know that Hot-Dogs aren't really made from dogs, right? It's just sausage. Just like how soda-pops don't really pop.", Brady answered making me blush a little from embarrassment.

" You never know! Those things are ticking time bombs waiting to happen! Remember last time? Some soda-pops exploded...in my room!", I shot-back remembering the past.

" Oh yeah, Boom and I did that! Mentos and cokes are always a classic!", Brady said obviously remembering some memories.

" You city-people are so strange.", I said earning a look from Brady.

" Says the island-girl who lived on an island that has two sides, mutated rats, Waka Waka Bugs, Tarantula people-", Is all Brady got to say before I covered his mouth with my hand.

" I get the point.", I said and took my hand off.

We were about to pass a pet shop when Brady starts hitting my shoulder.

" Hey, we need to go in there! I heard that the worker is a fatalist!", Brady said with excitement, like a little kid in a candy store.

" A what?", I asked, not that I care or anything.

" Fatalist, Fortuneteller, physic, sidekick, they're all the same.", Brady answered.

" Right...But, don't you already have the, Lady Of The Cave! To predict your future?", I said imitating her.

" Well yeah but, this one gives it to you directly, and don't you want to find out your exact future?", Brady persuaded.

Eventually I gave in," I guess we could try. Besides, Kona wouldn't mind having more time being by herself at home."

After I said that, Brady practically dragged me into the store.

Today, definitely is not just an ordinary day.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter One! _**

**_* I'm just going to give you a heads-up that...Brakayla is going to stay as a friendship...for now_**

**_* I've decided that this story is going to be more than five chapter, but not over ten chapters...I think_**

**_* I will update Royal Strike tomorrow since, I didn't have enough time to do it today..._**

**_* Speaking of Royal Strike, I'm going to send out a message to those who has won the Temporary Co-Host contest! Striker Survival Training will happen after the next show! Last hint I'm going to give, you'll still see Gomez and I at Royal Strike, just not " Exactly" at Royal Strike...If you know what I mean..._**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


	3. Who Wants To Go First?

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

**_I don't own POK, but I do own my OCs Daphne and Kona!_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Who Wants To Go First? **

**_Mikayla's POV: In The Pet_**** Shop**

Once we were inside, Brady started dragging me in the direction to the cash register. He pulled me faster when we were passing the Muca Rats habitat, I mean, this is an Exotic Pet-Shop since it's on Kinkow. By the time we passed through majority of the pets, we finally reached the cash register to be greeted by a middle-aged woman with black hair that went a bit past her shoulder, fairly tan-skin, and dark brown eyes like Brady's.

" Hey guys! I'm Daphne, how can I help you? May I interest you in a buy two parrots and get one free?", Daphne greeted.

" Thanks, but no thanks. The last thing is to have that annoying parrot again.", Brady answered remembering about the Coconut-Milk Castle Explosion Incident.

" We were wondering if it's true that a worker here is a fortune-teller?", I cut in before Brady continued.

" I can definitely help with that! Follow me.", Daphne responded before she started leading us to what seems to be the backroom, to count inventory and restock the animals' food? When we went into the backroom, it looked like any ordinary room. Brady opened his mouth to say something, when I shook my head, signaling him to be nice and not ask any questions.

Daphne turned to us and asked," You probably assume that this is just some boring, plain, lame, stock room, right? Well, guess again!" She knocked on the silver-metal wall in some pattern, and a door opened towards us.

We stepped insider, revealing an office-sized room with a wooden-round table in the middle with a light-purple crystal-ball sitting on the surface. There was a Menorah placed on top of the side table to the right. Brady and I carefully sat down on the two chairs in front of the table while, Daphne sat on the opposite side, across from us. With Brady sitting on the left, and me on the right, we noticed the room filled with different varieties of colored bead-necklaces hanging on the walls.

" Aren't you supposed to be wearing those purple fortune-teller wraps with a feather sticking out?", Brady asked, receiving a whack on the head, from a rolled-up newspaper from Daphne, which made me chuckle.

" What is it with you people who keep stereotyping us from, the ones in TV and movies? You know, not every sidekick read from your palms either.", Daphne responded while staring at Brady.

" How'd you know I was going to ask that?", Brady asked, amazed.

" Hello? Fortune-teller here.", Daphne answered while pointing at herself. Then, she asks something Brady and I haven't thought of, till now.

" So, who wants to know their future first?", Daphne asked looking at us.

* * *

**And, that's Chapter Two of It's Never Too Late To Change Your Fate! **

*** Hey guys! **

*** I really hoped that you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

*** Be sure to check out Royal Strike! Which has been now updated!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	4. Is That Me?

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I hope everyone had a nice Friday Friday! And, is having a nice Weekend Weekend! XD Rebecca Black moment! _**

**_Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's pretty descriptive...Oh not that kind of descriptive you dirty-minded people! XD_**

**_FYI: The reason why I kept Brakayla as a friendship is revealed in this chapter! Plus, this story will always be in Mikayla's POV except maybe the last chapter? _**

**_I don't own POK, but I do own my OCS, Daphne and Kona...And, maybe a Starbucks addiction?_**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Is That Me? **

**_Mikayla's POV: _**

Brady and I looked at each other wondering who's going to speak first, while Daphne stared at us with anxiety waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth to answer, but Brady beat me to it.

He sat perfectly straight up from his previous relaxing position, and answered," I guess I'll go first then."

" Splendid! Alright, how far do you want to go into the future?", Daphne asked with an excited expression on her face.

" How about when I get married, or _if _I even get married.", Brady said after thinking for awhile.

" Okay King Brady Parker, here's your future.", Daphne responded prior from when she started rubbing her hands on the crystal-ball, and mumbling some words.

The crystal-ball that was once light-purple started to change colors. It went from light-purple to green, to blue, to red, to neon yellow, then finally light-blue, when it started to fog up in the inside. Soon enough, the fog escaped the ball and dissolved into thin air. We gave Daphne confused looks, and all she did was smiled and pointed to the white fog that transformed into a TV screen like format.

We looked at the screen in awe, seconds later, the fog was showing colors no wait, a vision.

After the colors were sorted and the picture was clear, the setting was at Shredder's Beach with the sun setting in the horizon.

That's weird, I've always wanted a wedding at the beach, my favorite place. Ever since I was a little girl, the first time my dad took me to the beach and taught me how to surf, I loved it. My dad always told me that he would have to literally pick me up, toss me over his shoulder, and walk home just like that from the beach, if it was getting late. I mean, who wouldn't want to stay at the beach all day? Besides the waves, there's the clear-blue ocean to discover the marine life. If I was lucky, I would sometimes catch a wave with a dolphin. Not only that I loved the beach for its appearance, but the memories that were created, and hopefully I would create some more with my future family. I would always remember the nice memories I had here.

I remembered when my dad first taught me how to surf and make my first-ever surfboard from the bark of the island's trees. I painted it light-blue with a long white stripe going down the middle, along with white flowers covering it. Over time, I managed the improve my surfboard to look like one of those you would buy in a surf shop. Speaking of over time, eventually, my sister Kona was born and when she was old enough, I taught her how to surf. Her board is like mine except, hers is light-pink.

Speaking of Kona, I noticed her in the vision, standing where the Maid Of Honor would be. Along with Candis, Rebecca, and Tessa beside her being the bridesmaids. Hmm where am I? I guess Kona must be really good friends with the bride to be the Maid Of Honor. Off to the left, I see Boomer, Boz, and Lanny, as the Groomsmen. I couldn't tell who was the Best Man though.

The scene then flashed to Brady holding the bride's hands, who I can't identify with the veil covering her face. Though, I have to admit, I may bit a _tad _jealous of Brady's bride, who's wearing the wedding dress that looks _awfully _familiar, wait, is that mom's wedding dress? Hold on a sec, the only people that know about mom's wedding dress is, Dad, Kona, and I. So, clearly dad isn't getting married...especially to Brady. Kona is the Maid Of Honor, leaving me. Does this mean that...

Before I got to finish my thought, the Shaman started talking and Brady started to lift the bride's veil. It was about to reveal the bride's face until...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My phone decided to go off.

" I uh, be right back.", I said awkwardly before leaving the room.

I walked out the backroom to where the glow-in-the-dark fish were, leaned against the wall on my shoulder, and answered the phone noticing the caller ID.

" What did you do this time?", I answered the phone.

" Well hey to you too, sis. Why do you always assume that your sweet, innocent, and angel like little sister is in trouble?", Kona asked sounding offended.

" Maybe cause, 99.9% of the times that I get a call from you, is when you're in trouble, you're lucky that I don't tell dad. The .1% is when you call me to get you food, lazy-butt.", I remarked with a Kona, I'm pretty sure is rolling her eyes through the phone.

" I'm not lazy! It's called using your resources sis.", Kona defended.

I chuckled, " So, what's your reason for calling me this time? Need me to pick up dinner?"

" Mikayla, this is really serious. Can't you come home already?", Kona asked with a serious tone and a hint of worry and fear? This has to be serious, Kona NEVER called me Mikayla or anything besides sis, unless it was important.

I started to tense up, and answered, " Why? Is everything okay?"

" I don't know! I've been hearing noises and I have this REALLY bad feeling that something is going to happen. Mikayla, PLEASE come home, I'm scared.", Kona asked in an urgency tone.

" Okay. I'll be home as soon as I can. In the mean time, watch some TV in the living room and stay alert, got it?", I ordered my terrified sis, who replied with a soft ' Yes'.

" I'll get Brady and I'll see you at home. Stay alert sis, you're going to be fine, trust me. Call me if you heard anything else.", I said, and with that she agreed and we hanged up.

I started walking back with the phone in my hand. As soon as I was at the doorframe, I wasn't looking up and said," Hey Brady, we've got to g-"

I looked up at the vision screen and saw that it wasn't at the wedding anymore.

Instead, I see a 12-year-old girl that looks exactly like me when I was younger except, with Brady's brown chocolate eyes and raven-black hair. Then comes in an older version of Brady. He picks the girl up and toss her over his shoulder like a lumberjack while she starts to hit Brady's back.

" Dad, let me down! I can walk to my bedroom without your help!", the girl said while hitting Brady's back playfully.

" You definitely have your mom's stubbornness. What's the magic word?", Brady smirked.

" How about if she falls and cracks her head open, you're sleeping on the couch.", an awfully familiar person said while walking in. When I processed who it was, I was shocked and couldn't move any muscles in my body.

Oh. My.

Finally, when I came back to reality, I managed to choke out, earning Daphne and Brady looking at me, with Brady blushing a bit in embarrassment...

" Is That Me?!"

* * *

**_And, that concludes Chapter Three of INTLTCYF! _**

**Lots of questions in this chapter! **

**~ Who is the bride? The little girl? What's going on with Kona back at home? Is it really Mikayla?**

**~ Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**~ Who's excited for the new episode of POK tomorrow night?! It's called " Mysteries of Kinkow" and it's about well...I think the title explained all...**

**~ Good luck for whatever team you're rooting for at the Superbowl! **

**~ I won't be able to update Wednesday due to, me going to a NJHS Leadership game at the Mavericks! Whoo go Dallas Mavs! **

**~Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter by hitting that review button down below! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	5. What's Happening?

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I really haven't updated this story in awhile! _**

**_So...I'm going to update while I can! Cuz, I know for sure I can't update tomorrow! It may or may not be because I have an ELA project due on Valentine's that I may or may not had for over a month and just now doing it...Pshh course not! _**

**_Anywho, hope you enjoy the next chapter of INTLTCYF!_**

* * *

**Chapter Four: What's Happening?**

_**Mikayla's POV:**_

I stood there, eyes widen, stiffen muscles, with barely any voice to speak, looking at the picture presented on the fog screen. I couldn't believe it, there was a little girl that looked _exactly _like me, and there was an older version that _is _me! So, does that mean that I...

" It's not what it looks like!", Brady embarrassed, exclaimed waving his arms failing miserably at trying to cover the screen. Too little, too late my friend...well, apparently more in the future. I mean, I do have feelings for Brady, but I didn't think it was _that _strong.

" Don't worry Mikayla, you were just visiting King Brady and happen to have brought your kid along.", Daphne said as she smirked and gave a quick wink. Oh my, usually when people do that, Brady is either flirting with me or lying.

I have a feeling she wasn't doing option one.

I sat back in my seat awkwardly, with Brady shyly avoiding eye contact with me. I felt heat go to my cheeks when Brady out of nowhere took ahold of my left hand, placed it on top of the table, and placed his hand on top of mine.

Daphne glanced at our hands, smiled, and asked," So, I'm assuming you'll go next?"

" Actually, I was wondering if you can read someone else's future who isn't in the room, as of right now?", I asked just now remembering about the Kona situation.

" Hello? Last time I recalled, I'm a professional physic, of course I could do that!", Daphne answered.

" When was that? When the Flintstones weren't vitamins?", Brady joked making me kick him from under the table, without letting out a small chuckle. I noticed him give a pained expression, earning a strange look from Daphne.

" I think one of your Mucca Rats got out of the cage.", Brady lied while looking at me, who gave a satisfying smile back.

" O...kay then. So, who's future do you want to know about?", Daphne said getting back to business.

" How about my little sister, ten minutes from now?", I asked immediately.

" Sure thing! What's her name?", Daphne asked starting to rub the crystal-ball.

" Kona Makoola.", I answered when the ball started to glow from purple to light blue. Soon enough, the ball started changing into even more different colors and stopped when the ball was grey with fog in it. Seconds later, the fog started to pass through the ball to the real world when it started to shift into a movie theater screen. Once it was a complete rectangle, the screen showed a clear actually high-definition visual of my living room. There's a figure on our brown cushion couch, when the scene started getting closer to the figure, from the features, I knew who it was.

My little sister, Kona was sitting on the couch.

She looked pretty relaxed, considering she called me with fear evident in her voice just five minutes ago. She's eating potato chips while watching Royal Strike off our flat screen.

" Why am I not surprised that she's watching Royal Strike when she was scared for her life five minutes ago.", I said while being amused at the same time.

Suddenly, there was a loud pound, I'm assuming is coming from the front door? Wait, what _is _that loud noise?!

Is this the noise she was telling me about? Her expression went from calm to alarmed ah, natural Makoola instinct. She picked up the TV remote and switched the TV off, placed the chips on the wooden coffee table, and stood up cautiously with something in her eyes.

Wait, I know what that _thing _in her eyes is...it's the twinkle of fear, worry, and curiosity.

When she stood up, she slid a machete from one of the wall lights and started carefully walking towards the front door. After she was out of sight, the scene didn't switch to where she was. Instead, the fog turning different colors and parts of it was starting to fade on and off.

This can't be good, not one bit.

I took my eyes off the screen and looked at Daphne worriedly for answers. She looked back at me with an expression that has nervous and confusion mixed into one.

" What?! This is absurd! This never happened before!", Daphne muttered to herself thinking we didn't hear.

" Wait, I remember whenever this happens it means...", Daphne muttered to herself again, making me shoot her an alarmed look.

" Uh. uh. I'm sorry guys, but I need you guys to home, like right now!", Daphne kept repeating while practically deporting Brady and I from the pet shop.

Once she pushed us outside and went back inside, there was only one question that was running through my mind...

What's happening?

Most importantly, what's happening to Kona?!

* * *

**And, that concludes chapter four of INTLTCYF! **

**~Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

*** Next chapter will be uploaded soon! **

*** Be sure to check out my NEW story I'm just getting started with! It's actually my FIRST-EVER CROSSOVER! It's called", Ho'oku'i Connection" it's a Hawaii Five-0 crossover with POK! I'll do chapter one of that tomorrow! **

*** Actually, don't be surprised if I do end up updating tomorrow! Cuz, when I looked over my directions for my project...it's actually pretty easy! So, I'll be done with that in no time! **

*** RS will probably be updated tomorrow too! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	6. This Can't Be Happening

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I've realized I " kinda" left you guys hanging on the last chapter! My bad! _**

**_You guys pretty much can guess that something BIG is going to happen in this chapter!_**

**_So, let's get this chapter started!_**

* * *

**Chapter Five: This Can't Be Happening**

_**Mikayla's POV:**_

A couple of seconds after Daphne deported us from the shop, I realize what was happening and needed to do...

I have to go back into that store and find out what exactly happened to Kona, even if Daphne doesn't want me to know.

" Hey, I'll be right back, I uh, left my phone in the store.", I excused, making Brady nod, giving me the signal to go back in.

When I opened the door, I started walking cautiously towards the backroom until, I saw the backroom's doorknob start to jiggle. Without further thinking, I jumped behind one of the fish tanks and hid behind it, sitting down with my back against it. until I start to hear footsteps pass by the tanks. As soon as I hear the sound fading away, I poked my head out a bit to the left to see that the way to the backroom is clear.

I sighed in relief and relaxed my shoulders, until I decided to look up. There I see a green snake with yellow eyes giving me a menacing look.

" Oh m-", is all I hoarse whispered to myself before I instantly covered my mouth while my back slammed against the tank, making a thud sound. After a few horrifying moments, it was still silent with the exception of animals making their normal noises. I stood up, dusted my shorts off, and cautiously headed to the backroom quietly.

Once I made it back inside the ordinary stockroom, I knocked on the metal wall the same pattern that Daphne previously did. Good thing I'm really good at remembering, since the hidden metal door opened up to me. I stepped inside the small office-sized room with beads hanging on the wall. I instantly looked at the light-purple crystal-ball as the main clue and noticed the foggy screen came back...Now, I wish that I didn't.

* * *

_The screen showed Kona putting up a fight with the wall-machete, with two covered up people wearing black ski masks and clothing, not revealing a thing. I know that she knows that she can't handle two bulky guys by herself in our home with just a wall-machete, but she has the Makoola pride that doesn't give up without a fight. After being punched in the side, got some uppercuts on the face, and been beaten practically her whole body...her legs started to wobble with lack of strength left in her body._

_" Who are you? If you're robbers just take the stuff and get out of here before I literally become a pain in the butt to you!", Kona threatened while holding her ribs._

_This caused the guys to chuckle, and one of them spoke up with a deep voice," You poor, little, weak, stupid brat. What makes you think we're here to rob you? You think by now if we were robbers, we would've got the stuff we needed. We're just here to take a visit to an old friend's home and to properly meet his precious, precious little girls. Speaking of more than one girl, where's your sister?"_

_" Somewhere safe and far away from you MENTALLY CRAZY PEOPLE! I'll never tell you, not even over my cold dead body!", Kona responded while getting up in the guy's face._

_He smirked and said," That could be arranged."_

_His partner hit his shoulder and said," Are you crazy?! This girl could mean worth when we set up the ransom!"_

_The other guy looked back at Kona and said," Eh, she could mean a little. It's the big one that means a lot to the father. Anyway, no one cares about the brat, so why not do them a favor and remove the girl?_

At this point, my hands balled up into fists, that caused my knuckles to turn white over my tan skin, how dare they say that about _my _sister! She means everything to me! I was about to charge out of the room like a raging bull, until I witnessed the most shocking thing in my life.

_Kona must've realized what was going to happen by the look of her widen eyes. She tries to make a run for the door, but ended up limping with pained expressions due to her injuries. As soon as she started to unlock the door, one of the guys took out their gun from their pocket and shot a Taser line flying at Kona. Kona let out a loud groan of pain, and stopped moving from it electrocuting her and fell to the ground with a loud thump. The guys tied her feet and her hands behind her back with a rope, with some sliver duct tape on her mouth. One of the guys picks her up, and tosses her over their shoulder, they started to walk out the front door with satisfied looks._

This wasn't some ordinary robbery...it was a planned kidnapping.

That her big sis wasn't there to protect her from.

* * *

**And, that's a wrap on Chapter Five of INTLTCYF! Stay tuned for the next two chapters which are the last, followed by an epilogue!**

**~Hey guys!**

*** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Especially, the parts I put Mikayla being like a big sister!**

*** I really hope I get some reviews on this chapter, since I feel pretty confident that I did pretty good on this one! **

*** Ooh, I've made a schedule on when I'm updating my works!**

**Fridays & Sundays: Royal Strike! **

**Other Days: Other works! Such as this one! **

*** So, make sure to hit that review button and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	7. Never Too Late To Change Your Fate Pt1

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I've decided to update this during the day since, I'm a rebel like that...Lol, I'm at home...sick! Uhhh, I feel like Mikayla in Big Mama Waka...without the bugging out and colorful snot mountain..._**

**_Anywho, I'm really sorry if the next couple of chapters of this story and RS suck, since I can't think clearly due to the sickness and etc..._**

**_This chapter is the second to last chapter of INTLTCYF! _**

**_Enjoy the chapter! _**

**_P.S-I don't own POK, but I do own my OCs Daphne & Kona, and this cold I have...and, right before spring break and my band UIL contest...FML_**

* * *

**Chapter Six: It's Never Too Late To Change Your Fate Pt. 1**

_**Mikayla's POV:**_

" So, now you know why I had to push you out.", a voice said from behind. There's no doubt that I know who it is, I decided not to turn around to let Daphne see the steaming silent tears brimming my eyes, threatening to fall. Everything made sense now, the ball malfunctioning, Daphne's worried look, the pushing, it was all because of the horrifying prediction I just witnessed.

" Yeah, now I wished that I listened to you instead of sneaking back in the first place.", I responded trying not to sound shaky.

I felt a hand laid on my shoulder," You know, it's never too late to change your fate.", Daphne said calmly.

" Never too late?! Did you just not see what the freaking ball just showed?!", I snapped back, sounding a bit too harsh than I thought.

" Yes, but remember what you told me to predict?", Daphne asked as I tried to recall the memory.

" Well, I said to predict Kona's future.", I said in a duh-tone.

" Ah, but you said to predict her future ten minutes from now. Meaning, it hasn't even happened, _yet.", _Daphne pointed out.

I looked at my phone's time and realized I have such limited time left.

" So, what are you're trying to say, is that I only have about five minutes until, this, happens?!", I asked while pointing at the flashing crystal ball, terrified by already knowing what the answer is.

" I'm sorry, but if the ball shows it, it's going to happen. Only you can change hers and yours fate.", Daphne responded." Don't worry, I already called in the guards to come to your house to check up on some suspicious activities. So, they _should _be there be the time you get home."

" How do they know you're not prank calling them or anything?", I asked kinda in doubt.

" Don't worry, I've worked with the detectives in some of the past cases. How'd you think that they found little Kimmy in the well?", Daphne responded with me nodding.

Without saying another word after mentioning " Thanks" to Daphne, I charged out the shop, seeing Brady leaning against the pole, playing on his phone.

" Hey Mikayla, did you get your phon-", was all Brady got to say before I pulled him arm, and made him start running with me.

" What happened back there? I thought you just needed to get your phone?", Brady asked when I released my grip with both of us running at the same speed.

" No time to explain, we have to get home, NOW.", I answered sternly.

I really hope that we're not too late.

While we were running with the clock ticking, Daphne's saying kept running through my mind,

" It's never too late to change your fate."

* * *

**And, that wraps chapter six of INTLTCYF! Stay tuned for the next chapter for if Mikayla makes it back in time, or will this prediction become this horrible thing called, reality? **

**~Hey guys!**

*** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

*** I really want to see some of you guys assumptions on the epilogue, on if it's good or not! I'm not saying if the ending is exactly _good _or _bad! _So, I want you guys to take some guesses on that! **

*** Go check out RS that I recently updated over the weekend! **

*** Plus, on a random note, I need you guys to go to my profile and vote on the poll!**

**~ Okay, this is for RS! **

*** Heart Attack-Demi Lovato**

*** A Thousand Years-Christina perri**

*** Every Time We Touch-Cascada**

*** A Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez**

*** Let Me Love You-Neyo**

*** Winner of poll-?**

**~ Hmmm, what do ALL of these songs have in common and have to do with Royal Strike? All I'm EVER going to say is, that the episode that has these songs will SURE be FLUFFY! So, I want you guys to take your guesses either on here or on RS! **

**~So, vote on poll, guess for this story and RS, and review!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	8. Never Too Late To Change Your Fate Pt2

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Been a long time since I updated this!_**

**_So, I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of INTLTCYF!_**

**_I will upload an epilogue shortly!_**

**_P.S-I don't own POK, but I do own my OC Kona!_**

* * *

**Previously On INTLTCYF:**

**Mikayla's POV:**

_" No time to explain, we have to get home, NOW.", I answered sternly._

_I really hope that we're not too late._

_While we were running with the clock ticking, Daphne's saying kept running through my mind,_

_" It's never too late to change your fate."_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: It's Never Too Late To Change Your Fate Part Two**

_**Mikayla's POV:**_

After choosing to be quicker and take the shortcut, Brady and I were sprinting through what seems to be a never-lasting misty forest of Kinkow. I know that he kept trying to ask me ' What's going on?' or ' Mikayla, about that predication about us...', but I would just ignore him and concreted on my main goal, getting home to Kona. I kept swinging my machete at the green-healthy vines that were blocking the way. After so many attempts of opening a conversation, Brady just gave up and we ran our pace at a nerve-wrecking silence. I notice a building figure up ahead and the energy that I thought was beginning to wear off, came back.

Despite the change in speed, Brady managed to keep up with me as we finally reached the destination, my house.

We ran up the cobble-stone trail to the front door. I anxiously knocked on the door, awaiting to see if I made it on time. The door creaked open, revealing...

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

**No one. **

I run my hands through my hair in frustration and started thinking...

Kona always kept the front door locked, since dad always nagged us about safety. So, I know for the fact that Kona would have locked the door. I kept pushing the worst possibility back into the very back of my mind, but it was the only logical reason...

The only possible and logical reason that the door was by...

.

.

.

.

.

**Forced entry.**

* * *

**And, that concludes the last chapter of INTLTCYF! Stay tuned for the epilogue that will be uploaded tomorrow! **

*** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! **

*** I'm actually thinking of doing a sequel! But, I'm not saying why there's going to be one! Or, maybe you would've already known...**

*** Be sure to check out my updated Royal Strike!**

*** Please review your thoughts on this chapter!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


	9. Epilogue

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I really have nothing else to say, except that I hope you enjoy the epilogue! Or will you? **_

_**P.S-I don't or EVER will own POK, but if I did, I would've started filming the POK movie already along with a sequel coming along!**_

* * *

**Epilogue: **

_**Mikayla's POV: **_

I opened up the door and stepped inside, examining the evidence placed in front of me. Aside from the opened door, there was a bag of Bay's potato chips laying on the floor with shattered pieces surrounding it. I looked more onto the floor to see some splat of dark-red liquid substance on the floor with some shattered pieces of glass around it, along with a broken vase and lamp, a couple of our couch pillows, and a fallen over chair.

The caused of the scene was a sign of _struggling_ .

I sat down on the couch with my face buried into my palms which were on top of my knees, with the feelings of frustration, pure anger, bitter sadness, failure, and a bit..._broken. _I failed my one and only mission, to protect my _one and_ _only _little sister; Kona, even if it meant risking my life to protect her from this cruel world.

Eventually, after all of these emotions bottled up inside of me, I just let it all out.

I felt myself streaming warm tears down my eyes, which eventually rolled down my cheeks, that I couldn't stop, along with me quietly sobbing, remembering every precious memory I ever had flashing through my mind like a collage; as being a big sister. After what seems to be forever, I suddenly feel someone rubbing circles in my back. I looked up with my tear-stained face to see Brady's chocolate-brown eyes staring into mine. His eyes were saying what he felt, sadness and remorseful. After a few silent moments, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, trying to comfort me. He kept rocking me back and forth and rubbing my back while cooing ' Kayla, everything is going to be fine.' or ' We'll find her, I promise.', when he said that it was okay again, I guess I let my pure anger come out.

" No Brady, it's not going to be okay! I _failed! _I'm the worst sister in the world! What's the whole point of my existence if I failed my only duty to protect Kona?!", I let out on Brady after lifting my head. I'm surprised that he wasn't angry or anything instead, he titled my chin so that I'm staring into those brown-eyes of his.

" Kayla, anything that happens, weather it's good or bad, sometimes, there's just things you couldn't prevent. You can't control yours or anyone's fate. That's what makes life crazy and interesting, the fact that you never know what's going to happen next or what the outcome is going to be. So, don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control. And, don't you dare ever say that you fail in life! I mean, look at all of the things you accomplished! You're going to college to become a better guard, and you went on crazy adventures that seem almost impossible to even happen! And, maybe one of those accomplishments will be you becoming Queen Mikayla Parker.", Brady joked, causing me to chuckle and then form a smile on my face.

" Woah, let's not get into my _future _accomplishments, just yet.", I chuckled before noticing that Brady was starting to lean in.

I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew, I was leaning in too. Right when our faces were inches apart and I could feel his minty cool breath, I heard something.

It sounded it a thump...that came from _upstairs_!

I pulled away at the last second and looked at Brady with concern, we both knew what we had to do and made a dash up the stairs. When we were on the top floor, I heard the thump again and realized it was coming from Kona's room! I carefully walked up to the closed door, took my machete out of my sheath, and slowly turned the golden doorknob for it...to be locked.

I kept turning the knob trying the unlock the door, ugh no use. I then started to try to barge into the door by running into it, but it didn't work...something was blocking the door on the other side, smart. Brady and I decided to both run at the same time, resulting in the door finally opened with a chair on the ground. I looked around the room to see no sign of Kona anywhere.

I opened up the closet to only see...Kona jump out with her machete pointing at me menacing-like, with a look of determination mixed with fear.

" Mi-mikayla?", Kona stuttered out, before realization hit her, then she gave me a Squatch hug that caused me to drop my machete.

" Thank god that you're okay. Kona, what the Squatch happened in the living room?! You almost gave me a heart attack!", I asked, maybe a bit too harshly, from the looks from her flinching. " Sorry, you just had me worried."

" After I heard the pound again, I kinda freaked out and knocked over my raspberry Kool-Aid. When I tried to go to it, resulting in me falling off the couch knocking off my chips and the couch pillows. I don't know how, but I managed to walk into the nightstand, resulting in the vase and lamp falling down. I tried sitting down on the chair to rest since I was limping, to only have half of me actually on the chair and falling off. After that, I decided to just limp myself up to my room till you came home and made sure the coast was clear.", Kona explained.

" Wait, there's still one question that you didn't answer. Why was the front door open?", Brady asked.

" Open? What are you talking about? I'm 100 percent positive that I locked it.", Kona said being confused.

" So, if you locked it and we found it unlocked, then who unlocked it then?", I asked, before it hit me," Brady, I need you to go around the house and lock the doors and windows, and stay alert at all times."

" Why?", Brady asked.

" Trust me and just do it! I'll be down in a moment.", I ordered.

Brady grabbed a wall-machete from one of Kona's wall-lights and headed out of the room, leaving just Kona and I. Kona was staring at me with confusion of the whole situation.

" Sis, what's going on?", Kona asked with a hint of fear evident in her tone.

" Something dangerous probably, which is why I want you to stay up here with your machete in hand, block the door as before, and don't come out of this room till I come back with the all-clear, got it?", I commanded which received a nod from Kona.

I started heading out the room with my machete in hand until I heard Kona," Mikayla?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back around," Yeah?"

" Y-you're going to come back, r-right?", Kona asked nervously.

" Kona, what are we?", I asked with confidence, with Kona already knowing where it's heading.

" Makoolas.", Kona answered with some confidence starting to show.

" That's right, and Makoolas don't give up without a fight. So, I'll never give up a fight for you, Kona, I can guarantee you that I'll try my hardest.", I answered before being attacked by another hug, which I happily returned. When we released, I headed out the door and closed it. I started down the stairs and see Brady standing in the living room looking at me, weirdly.

" Is there a reason why this place turned into Fort Knox all of the sudden?", Brady asked.

" There's a possibility that we're going to have the fight of our lives, Brady.", I answered.

_Before Brady got a chance to answer...a loud pounding erupted throughout the household. Leaving Brady and I staring at each other, and then at the front door. We placed our machetes into the fighting position, awaiting to see what life decided to throw at us._

* * *

**And, that's the end of INTLTCYF! There's a 50/50 chance that the loud pounding was either Mason/guards or the kidnappers! **

*** Hey guys! I really hoped that you enjoyed the story! **

*** Good news, I'm doing a sequel to this story! Which can give you guys a hint at who it is...**

*** So, please review with your final thoughts of the story and this EPIC cliffhanger! **

*** Plus, I really want you guys to review on what you think the sequel will be about! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S-This is my first actual story I've completed! And, this chapter is probably one of my most detailed ones!**


End file.
